existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Aforta
"Master of weapons old and new. I would've asked her to teach you, but I don't think you'd be able to keep up with her demands." -BMD, speaking of Aforta to his daughter Penelope. Aforta was an Elder Goddess that lived during most of recorded history. She was a weaponsmaster and a revered warrior among the Elders. She led many battles during the Ram War, eventually moving behind the scenes to help train the new generation of Elders. Aforta created the Elders Sheridan and Nicholas on her own and helped Cinta create BMD. After the Ram War and BMD's departure, Aforta remained in the shadows, advising Kaostos and the other Elders on a variety of matters. She refused to take part in any wars involving BMD, opting to stay on Koft. After the Dimensional Meld, she followed the rest of the Elders to New Coruscant. Aforta administered the Rite of Elders when Kaostos ascended, allowing BMD to become the new Highfather. When he was greivously injured, Aforta helped nurse him back to health. Currently, she remains the primary advisor the leader of the Elder Gods. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Aforta was known to be a prideful and knowledgeable woman, always proud of what she had achieved and of the achievements of her students. Whenever BMD and Sheridan had playful competitions, Aforta usually took Sheridan's side, despite knowing full well that BMD usually bested her. At a young age, the other Elders recognized her affinity for physical combat. She nurtured this ability her entire life, becoming a master of many weapons and fighting styles. She passed these onto the next generation of Elders, teaching them all she knew. When Cinta was killed during the Ram War, Aforta, like the other Elders, was devastated. She vowed to protect all that Cinta held dear, especially BMD. She refused to fight in any of the Dimensional Wars, hoping that BMD would redeem himself. After the Meld, Aforta provided invaluable support and advice to BMD as he led teh Republic and then the Empire. This continued even through his time as Highfather. Relationships Kaostos Aforta and Kaostos had a close relationship, especially after Cinta fell during the Ram War. They were the last of the old generation of Elders. A generation that was marred by strife, the deaths of four of their kind, and the betrayal of one other. Aforta regularly provided advice to Kaostos, and stood by a majority of his decisions. However, there were some disagreements the two had. First of which was that Aforta wanted the Elders to side with BMD. She believed that BMD would not have turned against them if they had just accepted that Ramas had to be killed. Secondly, she was opposed to opening Dimensions to one another. She believed that it would only cause problems, even under the watchful eyes of the Elder Gods. This was evident during peacetime years of the Dimensional Alliance. Disputes and squabbles left the DA ill prepared for BMD's next attack during the Second Dimensional War. Despite such minor differences, Aforta did much to aid Kaostos' efforts. She always did so up until Kaostos decided to ascend and leave the mantle behind for BMD. Cinta Cinta and Aforta were very close. They were two sides of the same coin, one mastering the ways of the arcane, while the other fought with the tenacity of weapons and physical strength. When Cinta was killed, Aforta was devastated, but remained steadfast in protecting all her sister held dear. This was especially true of BMD, who she wanted desperately to aid, but decided that he had to find his own path. Her love for her sister prompted her to never raise a hand against BMD in any of the conflicts he was involved in. Instead, she worked to make sure her sister's memory was prevalent throughout their encounters in order to help BMD redeem himself. Eventually, her ploy would pay off. BMD returned to the Elders during a fight with Ramas. Saving them form certain doom, BMD had effectively redeeming himself. After the Meld, Aforta continued to watch over BMD, advising him on important issues, just like the other Elders. This continued up until and after BMD became Highfather then lost his powers. Sarah, Sheridan, Nicholas, and Raphael The new generation of Elders were as much children to Aforta as they were students. She taught them the ways of physical combat and weaponry. Aforta was most taken with Sheridan, who had been created solely by Aforta. Sheridan's pride and skill were paramount to everything Aforta stood for. Nicholas, another of Aforta's creations, was a different matter. Although he didn't lack for skill and power, Nicholas was more of tactician. Sarah and Raphael were also great students in Aforta's eyes, but they had their disciplines deeply embedded in the ways of magic, like their creator, Cinta. Aforta worked closely with the new generation throughout their time together. She was only absent during the wars with BMD, who she refused to fight. BMD BMD and Aforta had a similar relationship that Aforta had with the other new Elders. It grew distant when BMD left the Elder Gods, but Aforta never lost faith in him. After the Dimensional Wars and the Meld, BMD and Aforta had the opportunity to catch up. BMD realized that Aforta had always been on his side, especially because of how much Cinta had cared for him. BMD had vasts amounts of respect for the senior Elder, and grew to care for her as much as he did anyone that was close to him. When Kaostos ascended, he was grateful that Aforta decided to remain as his advisor. Admittedly, BMD would not know what to do without the Aforta's counsel. Physical Appearance Aforta was a tall, shapely woman, common among the female Elder Gods. She wore a form-fitting robe of azure, lined with silver. She wore her once-blonde hair in a bun, keeping her tresses far from her attractive and perfectly sculpted face. Her skin was fair, free scars and imperfections, and constantly glew in the sunlight. Her weapon of choice was a longsword that was said to have been forged when Koft was still young. It had been named "Ysgaldra", and was passed down to her by her creator, an unknown Elder. Ysgaldra was imbued with ancient powers, augmenting Aforta's strength. Similar weapons were forged for Sheridan and Nicholas when they came of age. Powers and Abilities As a young Elder, Sheridan was seen as a combat prodigy. Her skills in the many weapons of the time and, her affinity for perfecting different combat styles were easily recognizable. She was given a sword to perfect, and learned many abilities to augment her fighting styles. Speed increases, power increases, and morale boosts were some of the magical skills she mastered. Although she could use some forms of elemental and arcane magics, she neglected them, favoring a more direct and confrontational approach to combat. She exhibited her great skill during much of the Ram War. When Kaostos recalled her from the field to help train the new Elders, she designated much of her time to do so. After the Ram War, Aforta rarely was seen on the field of battle. Instead, she spent most of her time planning and advising. Category:Elder Gods